Budget Cuts
Budget Cuts is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 7, 2018 to an audience of 1.25 million viewers. Plot Captain Man and Kid Danger walk into the Vice Mayor's office, and meet his niece, Cassie. Vice Mayor Willard reveals to them both that the city was taking $10 billion of the city's taxpayer money and using it on a high-speed monorail. As a result, the budget that Captain Man and Kid Danger got for crime-fighting would have to be reduced by 90%. Captain Man and Kid Danger protest, saying that they can't fight crime if they don't get enough money to do so, but Vice Mayor Willard says he won't do anything about it. Ray announces to Henry, Schwoz, Charlotte, and Jasper that since their budget was cut, snacks from the Auto-Snacker would now cost money. Henry points out that Schwoz used a lot of their crime-fighting budget on himself. Charlotte brings up that Schwoz used $350 of the crime-fighting money for a gym membership that he never used. Ray tells Schwoz that he needed to get a second job, and Henry says that his dad was looking for a handyman. Ray tells Schwoz to get a disguise and become Jake's handyman. Later, Kid Danger and Captain Man go to save a girl who was stuck in a tree. Captain Man decides to charge the girl's parents for rescuing her, but when the parents refuse to pay, Captain Man and Kid Danger put the girl back in the tree. Meanwhile, Schwoz gives Jake new lights. Piper enters the house, enraged because the interpretive dancer she hired for her high tea party canceled. Schwoz finds out that Piper was gonna pay the dancer $100, so he becomes her interpretive dancer. In the Man Cave, there is no longer any air conditioning, because it cost money. As a result, everyone is extremely humid, and Charlotte has food poisoning because she ate expired meat from the Auto-Snacker. Kid Danger and Captain Man show up in the Man Cave with an alligator. They pulled the alligator out of a child's playground, and charged the children for saving them. Captain Man decides to take their budget back from Vice Mayor Willard, and they go to his office. Captain Man and Kid Danger drive to the office in Schwoz's small car because it had better gas mileage. When they reach the office, they find that Cassie has Vice Mayor Willard tied upside-down hanging out the window. She threatens to cut the rope, and Captain Man pulls out a pulse grenade, telling her that she had better escape or it would blow up. Cassie jumps out the window and grabs onto Willard. The grenade continues to count down, however. Captain Man and Kid Danger tell Willard that the price for saving him would be their full budget, plus a 10% bonus and a nice boat. Willard agrees and they go to save him, but they only pull his pants up. Willard and Cassie fall, but Willard grabs onto a ledge. They see that the grenade was still counting down, as Captain Man forgot to turn it off. It explodes, but Captain Man and Kid Danger survive, and simply walk out. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Timothy Brennen as Vice Mayor Willard *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Abbie Cobb as Cassie *Rolando Boyce as William *LeShay N. Tomlinson as Carolyn *RaeLynn Bratten as Kimmie *Helena Assis as Tharla *Emma Loewen as Collette *Samantha Martin as Auto Snacker V.O. *Emmily Boss as College Girl 1 (voice) *Lisas Wilhost as College Girl 2 (voice) Quotes Trivia *This is Vice Mayor Willard’s first appearance in Season 4. **This is the first appearance of Vice Mayor Willard since Christmas Danger in Season 2. *It is revealed that Henry, Ray, and the rest of the team get the money to run their crime-fighting operation from the city's budget. *Jake mentions that it's like he's on Star Wars when he flicks the lights on and off. *Jasper is seen spinning a fidget spinner. *Cassie possibly hates Vice Mayor Willard. *It is revealed that Schwoz uses the money that Captain Man and Kid Danger make for stuff for himself. *It is revealed that Jasper likes eating cheese in the bathroom. *Schwoz going to a gym and doing it so if Captain Man and Kid Danger get captured, he could spring into action could possibly be callback to how sense Henry was grounded so Schwoz wanted to be Captain Mans sidekick in Kid Grounded. **Schwoz also signed up for a gym membership in Super Volcano. *Piper has an even shorter role than the previous episode, as she only appears for one minute. *The Mans Am is mentioned. *In his disguise, Schwoz looks like "Weird Al" Yankovic with his bushy hair and glasses. *It is revealed that Henry thinks water is gross. International Premieres *July 15, 2018 (Latin America & Brazil) *September 19, 2018 (Spain) *November 5, 2018 (United Kingdom) *July 18, 2018 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery "Budget Cuts" Official Promo Henry Danger �� Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018